


a bumblebee hoodie and rainy days

by marciee



Series: 45 days of heck [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, coffee shop AU, i didnt know what to make jinho drink so, i picked my fave drink, lol, yes jinho wears a bumblebee hoodie in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciee/pseuds/marciee
Summary: jinho was not having a good day. he could really use a matcha latte.Person A meets Person B at a museum/cafe without knowing that Person B is the big bad leader of one of the biggest Mafias around. Person A continues to insult/harass/snark at Person B, thankfully Person B finds this amusing.





	a bumblebee hoodie and rainy days

Jinho was having a crappy day already. Dealing with annoying customers in retail wasn’t very fun, and on top of that, his boss kept threatening to fire him for being late. He can’t help that he lived on the other side of town. The worst part of his day though was his parents calling up and bugging him about his dating life. Just making it through the week was tough enough, but having to find a date was just something Jinho didn’t have time for. 

He sighed and strolled down the street, his hands stuffed in the pouch of his bumblebee hoodie. Jinho could swear he felt stares from people, but then again how often did you see an upset looking guy in a bumblebee hoodie ambling down the street listening to music? Jinho sighed again, deeper this time, and paused in front of the coffee shop. He often stopped by here after work to chat with his best friend Hongseok who worked there. Jinho’s stomach growled. They also made the sweetest scones around. 

Jinho pushed open the door and the bell rung throughout the cafe. He glanced up at the counter to see that Hongseok was in fact, not here. He groaned at the sight of the line. There was a lot of business today, it was Monday after all. The other barista who was often here, Hwitaek, was taking orders at the counter, and a new employee Jinho didn’t recognize was trying to make coffee frantically behind Hwitaek. Jinho shuffled to the back of the line. Today was not his day.

 

“Hi, how may I- Oh, Jinho! Hongseok called in sick today, so I’m in charge. Should I get you your usual order?” Hwitaek asked sweetly, having noticed how tired Jinho looks. Jinho nodded in relief and took out his wallet. Thank goodness for Hwitaek. Jinho paid for his drink and stood off to the line at the empty side counter, waiting for his order to be made. The bell rang in the background, signaling new customers. The poor new employee seemed to be struggling with carrying three cups at once, and Jinho managed to catch a glimpse of his name tag. Adachi Yuto. The more Jinho watched, the more pity he felt. Jinho took out his phone instead as a distraction and looked through his songs to figure out which one to listen to on the way home. Since Hongseok wasn’t here anyway, he might as well bring his drink home.

Something, or someone, crushed into Jinho’s side and nearly knocked him over. He turned around to see who it was, ready to glare at whoever ruined his single moment of peace. A sheepish looking guy with long blonde hair framing his face stood in front of him, and an enormous looking guy with big eyes and a baseball cap on was apologizing profusely on the behalf of the person next to him. Jinho’s anger dissipated in an instant when he realized how tired he was. He nodded tiredly in response to the guy in front of him and then focused his attention back at the counter. 

“Grande matcha latte!” The new barista who announced Jinho’s order had a deep voice, one you wouldn’t have guessed belonged to him. He turns back to his orders, and Jinho moved to the front of the counter. He was ready to take his order and finally unwind after a long day when a hand tipped his drink over. Its contents dripped onto Jinho’s clean hoodie, leaving a large stain behind. 

Jinho took a deep breath. This was it. He felt his anger build up and his fingers curled into fists. He pulled off the hood of his precious bumblebee hoodie and looked up to see who spilled his drink. It was the same guy with the light blonde hair. He seemed a bit confused, but his face remained expressionless. Jinho felt his lips quivering, and words tumbled out of his mouth before he could contain them.

“You again? Can you watch where you’re going for once?” Jinho started rambling furiously, his arms shaking at his side. The taller guy took a step forward, worriness on his face, but the blonde guy held him back with an arm and a smirk on his face. This was shaping up to be an interesting night for him. 

“I’ve been waiting for this my whole day, you know. I was here first, so look where you’re going jerk!” Jinho finally paused to catch his breath. He scowled at the person in front of him, who seemed to be amused instead of angry or guilty. He was wearing a supreme shirt and an expensive looking leather jacket, paired with black jeans and sneakers. The tall guy next to him was wearing something similar, but his shirt looked like it would go down to Jinho’s knees if he wore them. The tall guy looked between them worriedly and placed a hand on the blonde guy’s shoulder. He shrugged him off and started to beam at Jinho. 

The blonde guy’s right hand reached out slowly, and before Jinho could react, he patted Jinho’s matted unhooded hair softly. Jinho felt his cheeks heat up and his anger started to melt. He wasn’t sure why he was letting this random blonde stranger stroke his hair, but it made him feel relaxed for some reason. Jinho could feel his shoulders and fingers relax and drop to his sides as the stranger smoothed out his hair. He could even feel his eyelids beginning to drop. The giant next to him seemed just as confused as Jinho, which made him blush even more.

“Hmm. It was a grande matcha latte, right? Why don’t I buy you a new one?” The blonde stranger’s hand drops to his side, and Jinho felt himself craving for another head pat. What was he thinking? Was he going insane? Then he met the stranger’s expectant brown eyes and he realized he hasn’t replied to his question.

“Um. Okay.” Jinho surprisingly found himself agreeing to it, and the blonde guy seemed to perk up. He turned to his companion, jerking his head in the direction of the cashier. The tall guy lingered for a moment next to him before turning and going up to Hwitaek.

“A grande matcha latte!” The new barista exclaimed, and the blonde guy strode to the counter. Jinho followed him with curiosity. The barista’s expression turned sour the second he met eyes with the blonde guy.

“We don’t want any trouble.” The barista mumbled, and the blonde guy shrugged indifferently. The barista handed him his latte silently, observing him like a hawk.

“Won’t be any.” The blonde guy chirped and turned towards Jinho with his matcha latte in hand. The barista, turned back to making another latte, occasionally turning back to glare at him. A beam spread across his face, and Jinho could feel the tips of his ears heat up again. As much as he didn’t want to admit, the blonde stranger was cute. Like, really cute.

“My name’s-” The blonde stranger began talking when his giant companion returned and nudged him. Jinho was still very much confused about what was happening, especially why his partner seemed to obey his orders. The giant leaned down to whisper something in his ear, which the blonde guy sighed and nodded. He turned back to Jinho and Jinho stood at attention to hear what he was going to say.

“I gotta go real soon-” The stranger started saying, and turned to the big windows of the coffee shop. It was starting to rain outside, and quite badly at that. He whipped his head back to his associate with a sly grin. 

“Well, nevermind, I guess I’m staying! Too bad, Wooseok, notify the others I can’t go to the meeting!” His partner, Wooseok, seemed nervous, but reluctantly pulled out his phone and started texting rapidly. The blonde swiveled back to Jinho and handed him the latte in his hand. Jinho couldn’t help noticing the small tattoos on his wrists and the thick rings on his fingers. 

“My name’s Hyojong! Take this one, Wooseokie got me another one. Do you wanna grab a seat?” Hyojong grinned at Jinho, who took hold of the warm latte in both hands. Hyojong led them to a couch at the corner of the cafe, and Wooseok followed suit with another latte in hand. 

The three of them sat on the couches, Wooseok and Hyojong on one side and Jinho on the other. Jinho set his cup down on the table and stripped off his stained hoodie. He folded it up and sighed. It was one of his favorites too. The blonde took a sip of his own latte and stared at Jinho’s hoodie.

“That’s an adorable hoodie. Is it supposed to be a bumblebee?” Jinho nodded shyly, avoiding his gaze. It was kind of embarrassing, but it was a birthday present from Hongseok, which is why he wore it. Not because he was really attached to it or anything. Of course not.

“It looks really cute on you.” Jinho could feel the tips of his ears boil and couldn’t resist taking a peek at Hyojong. His smoldering gaze coupled with his fringe falling into his face made Jinho lightheaded. He was too handsome to be real. 

“I’m sorry about Hyojong. He can be a bit intimidating.” Wooseok coughed uncomfortably, causing Hyojong to pull back and laugh. Jinho blushed and assured them that he didn’t mind. 

 

They spent what felt like a while talking as Wooseok tapped at his phone. It was only when Wooseok coughs again that Jinho realized they have been talking for half an hour, and that it had stopped raining long ago. It turned out they had a common interest in music and both enjoyed the coffee here. They also had a bad habit of losing track of time as well it seemed. The three of them get up, the barista Adachi Yuto staring at them as they walked out into the cold breeze. 

Jinho shivered. It was colder than he thought, especially without his hoodie. Hyojong turned to him and pulled off his leather jacket. He laid it on Jinho’s shoulder with a soft smile, and Jinho felt like he was doing to melt. His jacket smelled of coffee and metal, but in a nice way. 

Wooseok nudged Hyojong, and he rolled his eyes in response. “Okay, okay.” Hyojong leaned towards Jinho, and for a second Jinho’s heart felt like it was going to leap out of his throat. Hyojong grabbed one of Jinho’s hands and took out a marker from his pocket. He scribbled a set of digits before holding his hand with one of his sweet smiles. This must be what a heart attack feels like.

“Call me sometime, bumblebee!” Hyojong winked and for a brief moment, Jinho thought he saw the face of death. He bent down, pressing his cat-like lips to the back of Jinho’s hand and looks up to meet Jinho’s eyes with half lidded eyes. Jinho could barely breathe normally, his heart was pounding and his cheeks were definitely crimson, but he managed to somehow nod meekly in response.

Wooseok coughed again, and Hyojong released Jinho’s hand after a moment of hesitation. He waved goodbye as Wooseok dragged him away, probably off to whatever meeting they were late to. Jinho wasn’t sure how this ended up happening, but it wasn’t too bad. It’s not every day you meet a really cute stranger who happens to be interested in the same things you are and gives really good head pats. 

 

Jinho sighed. He was finally home and spread out on the couch. He turned on his phone and saw a barrage of messages from Hongseok. Jinho groaned. He probably spent his day binging conspiracy theories videos or watching the news and sent Jinho a bunch of paranoid messages. Jinho left the texts aside and opened up his contacts, adding in Hyojong’s number. 

After a moment of pondering, he opened up Hongseok’s texts. It was what he suspected, a bunch of paranoid messages about the recent news and how it’s been linked to mafia violence. Jinho scrolled past most of them, ready to type a reassuring message to him when a photo he sent catches his eye. 

Jinho squinted. It couldn’t be. Hyojong? It looked like him, except his hair was shorter and brown in the photo. He paused to read what Hongseok was saying about this photo of Hyojong. 

Hongseokkie:  
jinho omg you won't believe it the cops just sniffed out the mafia leader

Hongseokkie:  
this guy goes by E’dawn or something, his real name is Hyojong I think??

Hongseokkie:  
hes the maf leader apparently so if the cops catch him its game over for the mafia lol

Jinho groaned. No way. When he thought things were going just fine, something just had to go wrong. That did explain why Wooseok was accompanying him and why the barista was wary of him. To Hyojong’s credit, he was the most well-mannered mafia boss Jinho has ever met. Probably the cutest too.

He sighed and opened up a new chat with Hyojong. He should really think twice before going on a date with the biggest mafia leader in town. Jinho turned his head to see the leather jacket hung next to the door. Then again, it was a bit late for that. At least he’ll have someone to bring home to his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> kjaslkladjasd;fs i dont know what im doin aahahaha  
> im going through all 45 ptg ships wink wink i really have nothing to do :')
> 
> help
> 
> find me on:  
> instagram: @nochill.universe  
> twitter: @nochilluniverse


End file.
